MS Paint Adventures
Summary MS Paint Adventures is a website and series of unrelated webcomics written by Andrew Hussie. The first of the two webcomics detailed on here is Problem Sleuth, revolving around the inane adventures of a trio of detectives trapped inside their offices by ridiculous circumstances. Eventually, their adventures bring them to the imaginary world, where they battle against the imaginary demonic counterpart of a crime boss. The second of the two webcomics detailed is Homestuck. The plot follows John Egbert and his friends as they decide to play a game. A game that ends up holding the secret to creating a new universe, at the cost of their own planet, and their childhoods. They meet the alien creators of their universe and accidentally cause the destruction of both at the hands of a game construct gone wild - while the immortal Lord of Time goes about destroying all of Paradox Space. Power of this Verse MS Paint Adventures is very powerful, possessing many universal and multiversal characters, along with two hyperversal characters. Problem Sleuth has several high level reality warpers, including Godhead Pickle Inspector, who is stated by the narration to be the supreme being of all of the comic's narration, and normal Pickle Inspector, who created the universe by duplicating himself across time and space infinitely. It also includes a character who became a multiversal black hole with a mass of Goolgolplex (10^1000) that was distorting all of time and space, his equally powerful demonic counterpart who tore the universe in half prior to reaching his full power, and the main character, Problem Sleuth, who fodderized them. Homestuck is even stronger, containing characters capable of throwing planets around with telekinesis, aliens the size of an AU, several universal+ characters capable of high-level teleportation and destruction, including Jack Noir, who destroyed a Genesis Frog containing infinite timelines. It also has the horrorterrors, who exist beyond the normal universe and create transuniversal structures, John Egbert, who was capable of brushing away hyperversal glitches in space-time, and Lord English, who casually killed the author along with countless Horrorterrors, assured his existence across all space and time through paradoxes, and was destroying the fabric of the Hyperverse. Supporters / Opponents Supporters: SpiralMaster Azathoth the Abyssal Idiot The Everlasting Eldritch abomination Squid peanut ArbitraryNumbers Neutral: Promestein Opponents: Hyperception Dreaming Serpent Characters Problem Sleuth Team Sleuth Problem Sleuth Ace Dick Pickle Inspector Dames Hysterical Dame Nervous Broad Madame Murel Whores Beasts Monster Pickle Inspector Loathsome Beast Fluthlu Ogolg M'Rubbit Garnghut Blistershod Morthol Dryax Villains Mobster Kingpin Other Higgs Bonehead Godhead Pickle Inspector Candy Mecha Four Heroes Death Homestuck Kids John Egbert Rose Lalonde Dave Strider Jade Harley Jane Crocker Roxy Lalonde Dirk Strider Jake English Adults/Moral Guardians: Dad Egbert Trolls Karkat Vantas Aradia Megido Tavros Nitram Sollux Captor Nepeta Leijon Kanaya Maryam Terezi Pyrope Vriska Serket Equius Zahhak Gamzee Makara Eridan Ampora Feferi Peixes The Condesce Cherubs Lord English/Caliborn NPCs Bec Noir Jack Noir (Alpha) Peregrine Mendicant Becquerel GCat Bro Black King (Trolls' session) Spades Slick Snowman Doc Scratch The Felt Races Horrorterrors Cherubs Other Andrew Hussie Bilious Slick Liv Tyler Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Homestuck Category:Problem Sleuth Category:Verses